grandpa_jack_comicfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Pancake
INTRODUCTION Lord Pancake is one of the main antagonists in Grandpa Jack Comic. He later turns good due to unknown reasons. He is introduced in ISSUE 1 EPISODE 2 Lifespan: ISSUE 1 EPISODE 2 - ISSUE 5 EPISODE 9 Description Lord Pancake has thick black hair and large, black eyebrows. At the beginning of the series, he wears normal clothes but later on, he wears a red cloak with a yellow collar. INVOLVEMENT AND STORY The following is in chronological order and only applies to Grandpa Jack Comic ''Author's Note: Instead of writing "_____ not present" I will simply only include issues that this character was present for. I will do this for all articles written after Jan 27, 2016 '' '''ISSUE 1 EPISODE 2: '''Lord Pancake buys scrap metal from Marshmallow Man's Mechanics Mart. He builds a battle robot '''ISSUE 1 EPISODE 4: '''Lord Pancake breaks into the HQ and tries to kill Marshmallow Man '''ISSUE 1 EPISODE 6: '''Lord Pancake attacks the HQ again '''ISSUE 1 EPIOSDE 7: '''Lord Pancake fights Bob then kidnaps him. '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 2: '''Lord Pancake is killed by I.B. but is then revived and given magic powers by Bob (In disguise) '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 3: '''Lord Pancake attacks the HQ and shoots a magic spell at I.B. '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 4: '''Lord Pancake is thrown through a panel and bashes his head onto the border of another panel. '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 5: '''Lord Pancake kills I.B. (This was a dream had by Marshmallow Man. In real life, he teleports away.) '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 3: '''Lord Pancake is burned alive by I.B. '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 4: '''Lord Pancake puts on a mask and throws I.B. and Marshmallow Man into a portal '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 6: '''Lord Pancake is shot (during I.B.'s hallucination) '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 7: '''Bob (in disguise) tells Lord Pancake that he wont revive him (during I.B.'s hallucination) '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 8: '''Lord Pancake welcomes I.B. and Marshmallow Man to his arena '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 10: '''Lord Pancake heals himself and gets a knife out of his drawer '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 11: '''Lord Pancake kills Bob and gets trapped in the Demon World for a year (Only about one minute in normal world time) '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 12: '''Lord Pancake takes I.B. and Marshmallow Man to the Demon World. '''ISSUE 4 EPISODE 1: '''Lord Pancake helps the group escape from the Demon World '''ISSUE 4 EPISODE 2: '''Lord Pancake and the group encounter the Demon Lord '''ISSUE 4 EPISODE 3: '''Lord Pancake helps fight the Demon Lord '''ISSUE 4 EPISODE 4: '''Lord Pancake wakes up on Cargo Ship 34652 '''ISSUE 4 EPISODE 5: '''Lord Pancake heals Gregg '''ISSUE 4 EPISODE 6: '''Lord Pancake kills Dmitri '''ISSUE 5 EPISODE 1: '''Lord Pancake kills Dmitri again '''ISSUE 5 EPISODE 2: '''Lord Pancake fights and chases Bob '''ISSUE 5 EPISODE 3: '''Lord Pancake attends Bob's funeral '''ISSUE 5 EPISODE 5: '''Lord Pancake is shot by helicopter bullets '''ISSUE 5 EPISODE 7: '''Lord Pancake is healed and tries to bring Double M back to life '''ISSUE 5 EPISODE 8: '''Lord Pancake gets ready to attack the Marshmallow Man robot '''ISSUE 5 EPISODE 9: '''Lord Pancake blows up the helicopter and is shot and killed Trivia • Lord Pancake is the antagonist from a comic series I did many years ago Category:Characters